Rivera (Godzilla 2000)
Godzilla 2000 A.K.A. Horace Rivera Is one of the main Protagonists of the Toho Series and is considered to be the oldest one when it comes to Israel. Although he is partially a real hot head he shows pure heart over his allies and even to Israel. Personality Rivera has the Personality of a Hot Headed Volcano and would often erupt when Friends of his are In Danger. He harbors mostly a lack of Care ever since the death Of Jade Rivera his Human Adopted Mother In September 3rd, 2001. Despite Rivera's major Anger Issues he dose seem to get along very well with Israel Willoughby and his girlfriend Yori Yamanuchi, the only time Rivera would erupt at Israel is when Israel attempts to either tick him off on Purpose or just annoy the hell out of him. Rivera's Attitude worsens When he First meets Mandy In Season 2 Episode New Comer, and eventually is placed As her partner which says in the End Credits that he indeed did not take it very well, and would always have to now rely on Israel and Yori from Comfort in order to survive Mandy's wrath despite her being just a normal human and him being 400 Stories In Height. Rivera's Hot Headed Anger problems are expected to improve In During the Middle or the end Of Season 2 where he would get a long better with Israel and other Monsters without yellin at them or responding with Deadly force like he always has been doin for the past 39 Years. Appearance 'Pack Monster Series' Rivera's first Appearance began In A Group Of Short Storied Chapter Books done by Meowjar In the fall of 2006, leading all the way to early 2007. He at the time had the same name as he dose today only instead of being Godzilla 2000 he was known as Pack Monster 2000. His past relates the same as the Web Series thou it was not yet mentioned in the Godzilla Team Web Series. Rivera in the time of the Pack Monster Series use to consist as a Monster with a Human Body Disguise Protagonist with a Jet Pack Part but later was scrapped due to too much confusion and Idea lost. Since the Completion of both Summer Of The Monsters & Attack Of the Androids... Meowjar Never returned to the Pack Monster Series... However the fate Of the Pack Monster 2000 Series Is Origin Unknown on whether it will be completed or not. Rivera's Revenge Rivera's Revenge Marked the first Appearance of Rivera On YouTube.com. Rivera's Revenge was suppose to tell a story about Space Godzilla Returning after the events of Godzilla vs. Space Godzilla In 1994, and Rivera avenging his mothers death that was considerably done by him in 2001. The Series was also Scrapped by Meowjar due to Running out of Ideas for the Show and the Series was stopped at Part 7 where it remained to this very day... However In Team Godzilla the very last episode of Season 1 Is named after the series only Rivera is in an attempt to destroy the people who attacked him in his hometown of New York City. Ever since Rivera's Revenges Downfall Rivera had been shelved for the past 2 Years until the Events Of Meeting GODZILLA1025 and Anime Manga Artist Todd Tennant. 'TMNT ERA' Rivera & Israel Rivera returned once again To YouTube.com On March 2nd, 2008 With more Ideas done by Meowjar That was a video mostly showing Rivera & Israel who is Godzilla 1991 fighting each other in The Bronx In the Years 2029. Rivera & Israel's popularity soon led the 2 Channels into sharing Ideas with one another. and Eventually the 2 Channels began to post videos on the where a bouts on how one anther's monsters are. Finally On June 26th, 2011 The Fan Series "Godzilla Team Rivera & Israel Web Series Was Created by Meowjar." 'New Godzilla Team The Seven Seals' 'Monster Squad' Rivals *'Rodan:' (Rivera & Israel just don't like him) *'Kiryu:' (Rivera's Robotic Counter part) *'Megagurius:' (An annoying Mutant Dragon Queen) *'The Gorgon Empire:' (A Main Empire that Invades Earth after the Failure of the Vortaak) *'Israel (Godzilla 91):' (Only Temporarily) *'Thrasher:' (A Bully during the Time Of the Great Fight) *'Godzilla 2004:' (A formal member of the Godzilla Series gone Rouge against Rivera & Israel out of Jealousy) *'Space Godzilla:' (Rivera's Formal Arch Rival and Killer of his Mother Jade Rivera) Strange Power from Within Rivera Holds A Power deep from Within... It is Shown Thoughout the Entire Series... He is able to Switch his Godzilla Appearance from Godzilla 2000 To Godzilla 2003. This Power is first Sighted In Rivera's Revenge Despite being seen any many Episodes in Season 1 Rivera's Revenge was the only one where viewers can see him turn from the once Godzilla 2000 That he used to be into Godzilla 2003. Rivera's Retirment From The Godzilla Team Series Rivera's Return To The Godzilla Team Web Series Godzilla Team: The Seven Seals Rivera's Nightmare ''John Lennon's Imagine: Rivera'' Death 'Final Words of 2045' Trivia Category:Heroics Category:Villians Category:Characters Category:Male Creations Category:Characters Created by The PROJECT Corporation Category:Creations of 2006 Category:Copyrighted Creations Category:PROJECT Smashdown Bosses